


Drop Me

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kalau aku bilang akusukakamu, apa sakit hatimu bisa sembuh?”





	Drop Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiroe_sachou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Fixer (c) nuyuri
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Belial.  
> \- AU, dari outfit kelas Dokter uwu  
> \- Harap perhatikan tag: benda ini **bukan** genre fluff uwu  
> \- judul diambil dari [lirik lagu ini](https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%83%95%E3%82%A3%E3%82%AF%E3%82%B5%E3%83%BC_\(Fixer\))

“Tolong sembuhkan aku yang menderita ini, oh Pak Dokter~”

 

Selesai berucap bak sekarat, si pasien (yang ia hapal berstatus gadungan) menjatuhkan diri ke kasur terdekat. Posenya pun tidak mencerminkan orang pesakitan; dengan tangan menopang kepala dan mata dikedipkan, si tamu tak diundang lebih cocok jadi makhluk pengganggu ketimbang pasien yang lama menunggu.

 

Gran menghela napas panjang. Alat tulis dan map berisi lembaran kertas diletakkan di atas meja. Jemu, ia bertanya, “Sampai kapan kau mau mengungsi kemari tiap Lucilius mengabaikanmu, Belial?”

 

Belial ubah posisi jadi duduk bersila. “Aw, jangan judes gitu dong. Nanti cakepnya ilang lho.”

 

Dengusan keras. Senyum geli tertahan. “Ya maaf. Capek banget ini, sampai enggak ada tenaga ngeladeni orang yang nyari obat buat patah hati.”

 

“Yah, padahal aku udah bawain mainan—“ Sebelum kalimat itu selesai terucap, sebuah _clipboard_ melayang telak ke wajahnya. “Jangan ngomongin yang enggak-enggak di tempat umum,” desis Gran. Matanya melirik sekitar, waswas kalau pembicaraan mereka ini didengar pengunjung rumah sakit lainnya.

 

Sambil mengelus hidungnya yang merah, Belial berkata santai, “—padahal aku baru mau bilang kartu UNO.”

 

Telapak tangan bertemu muka. “Belial. Keluar. Sekarang.”

 

“Tapi patah hatiku belum sembuh?”

 

“Sakit hatiku gara-gara dijadikan pelarian orang patah hati aja belum sembuh sampai sekarang, gimana aku bisa nyembuhin patah hatimu?”

 

“Oke, yang itu menohok.” Belial turun dari kasur pemeriksaan. Tiga langkah panjang diambil sebelum duduk di pinggir meja kerja Gran. “Kalau aku bilang aku _suka_ kamu, apa sakit hatimu bisa sembuh?”

 

Gran angkat bahu. “Kalau ada yang bilang suka sama kamu tapi _cinta_ sama orang lain, apa patah hatimu bisa sembuh?”

 

Sepasang iris merah terpejam erat. Jari telunjuk terangkat, tetapi membeku di udara.

 

Melihat Belial yang tidak berkutik, Gran tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. “Udahlah. Balik ke laboratorium Faasan sana. Ini udah waktunya makan siang. Kalau enggak ada kamu, alamat dia enggak makan sampai malam. Hush, hush!” Gran meniru gaya mengusir ayam. Belial menaruh tangan di dada, berlagak sakit hati diperlakukan bak unggas. “Semirip itukah aku dengan ayam di matamu? Tapi tunggu; ayam enak dimakan kalau sudah dimasak, apa ini artinya kau mau memakanku kalau sudah ‘matang’?”

 

Dalam sekejap, ponsel Gran sudah terhubung ke bagian keamanan. “Halo, sekuriti?”

 

Dalam sekejap pula, Belial menghilang dari pandangan. Tangan dilambaikan cepat. Ucapan, “Sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan, Pak Dokter Cakep!” terdengar menggema di lorong yang sepi.

 

Satu lagi dengusan.

 

Setelah sambungan terputus, Gran mengistirahatkan kepala di atas berkas pasien.

 

“Nyembuhin patah hati itu susah, sialan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **To:** Ampazella /EY  
> Nyoh, dokter!AU-nya nyoh. Nyes ga? /kabur
> 
> **To:** Pembaca yang budiman  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~ /tebarbunga


End file.
